


Beneficient

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is getting a bit anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneficient

Art by Elfqueen55

What he does to me I have no words.

Only guttural moans, as I whimper, beg, plead.

His touch is gentle, but teasingly cruel.

Oh, he is so good at what he does.


End file.
